Scared To Death
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After her encounter with Zs'Skayr, Dana doesn't know what to do with herself. But when Ben is in trouble, she puts aside and tries to save him.


**Here's the sequel story to 'Secrets Are Never Skin Deep' requested from Redbat132. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

It was a eerie night at the Grant Mansion. Dana laid on her bed, holding her creepy porcelain doll Scaraline. Dana looked deeply into the doll's spooky blue eyes.

Dana was looking at her doll, Scaraline, deeply thinking about the event that has happened few days back. She went to New Phaetos and met Zs'Skayr, the Ectonurite who claims to Ben her father. Not only did she meet her father, but learned that Ben had a deep hatred for Ectonurites.

Zs'Skayr also told Dana that Ben while shows compassion toward aliens, it's all an act to make him look like a hero to everyone.

Was Zs'Skayr telling the truth? Is he really her father and that Ben was not her friend? True, Ben was a bit rude to not just Dana but also her town. Along with saying that he never wanted to go back again. Even if the residents were not even mean nor dangerous. But there had to be some reasons.

But every time she thought about it, the more she remembered Zs'Skayr's warning.

 _"Don't trust that boy, Silvania. He'll turn on you in an instant if he knew where you really came from."_

"Oh, Scaraline. I don't know what to think." Dana told her beloved doll. "I'm scared. And not the good kind of scared..." She hugged Scaraline tightly.

Dana remembered this. When she was a young orphan growing up in New Phaetos, every night she would lie in bed and hug Scaraline, the closest thing to a family member she had.

"Dana?"

Dana moved her eye to the back of her head to see Rachel walk in. "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Rachel..." Dana began, holding Scaraline.

"Yes?" Rachel sat beside Dana. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think Ben really is my friend? Even I forgot in half Ectonurite?"

"What?! Of course he does! Why would you ask something like that?!"

"Because...Ben wasn't happy when we went to my hometown and the locals. Ben seemed to hate everything, even though they were all just as friendly and curious as me. Not to mention he said that he never wanted to go back. It's not like he was mobbed or got beat up or anything bad like that Do you think...maybe...Ben just hates Ectonurites like me?"

"No, sweetie. Ben likes Ectonurites. The good kind, such as yourself. He's just had some bad past experience with one that tried to harm him, his family, and the rest of the world."

Stilling seeing Dana unsure, Rachel gives the Ectonurite a little tickle to cheer her up and make her smile.

"Thanks, Rachel. I guess I was worrying too much-"

"GUYS! GUYS!" Sasha burst into the room. "Ben's gone missing!"

"WHAT?!" Without hearing any details whatsoever, Dana morphed into her Ectonurite form and flew right out the window.

"DANA! WAIT!" Rachel called out, but Dana was long gone.

* * *

Dana soared through the night sky to find Ben. "He's got to be close by!" By going intangible, Dana searched building after building through Bellwood and Undertown.

After searching for nearly two hours, Dana couldn't find Ben anywhere.

"Okay, if he's not in town...then where?" Dana decided to search outside of town. Dana flew around the outskirts and came upon an abandoned amusement park.

Acting on a hunch, Dana decides to investigate there. Not to raise suspicion, she switches to her human form and wanders around the park.

"Ben, where could you be?" Dana asked herself in a worried tone. Who know she what could happen to Ben?

Just then, a scream reached Dana's ears from a giant black and white striped tent. She rushed inside the tent and was horrified by what she saw.

It was a crowd of clowns! But these weren't the kind and colorful clowns Dana knew.

These were evil clowns. Instead of bright and playful, their costumes were dark and sinister, their makeup and painted on smiles made them look twisted and deranged.

But it wasn't the clowns Dana was shocked seeing, it was who the clowns were tormenting.

It was Ben! He was restrained to a knife throwing wheel! One of the clowns cackled as he spun Ben very hard, Ben screamed as he was spun super fast and the clowns callously threw actual knives at Ben! Ben screamed in complete terror.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dana screamed. She ran to help Ben but a clown dropped down in front of her.

"Hello, little girl." The clown bellowed. He smiled his crooken yellow teeth. Dana noticed this clown wasn't different from the others. The other clowns were just human skin in creepy clown costumes. But this guy, his skin was molting and there was a even a few ribs sticking out!

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Dana demanded to know.

"I go by many names, my dear. But you can call me Zombozo." he purred. "As to why I'm doing this...well, fear is my favorite snack. And Ben Tennyson's fear is simply divine!" The evil zombie clown licked his decaying lips.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Dana was about to charge at Zombozo but two of the clown's henchman grabbed her by the arms.

"Oh, I can. And I will." Zombozo laughed. "Once Tennyson's scared to death, your fear shall make an excellent dessert!"

Dana was appalled by this mad man. Although Dana loves to scare people, this kind of fear was crossing way past the line for her. She skillfully kicked the goons off of her and confronted Zombozo. "Let Ben go!"

Zombozo just laughs and pushes her hard to fall on the ground. "Give me a break, kid. I'm not afraid of such a helpless little girl like you."

That was it. Powerful rage surged through Dana, she lifted her head to reveal her Ectonurite eyes. "Big mistake…" she said in a demonic voice.

Zombozo watched in horror as Dana turned into her evil form, Sinister Silvania. She grabbed Zombozo with her stripped tentacles and draws him inside her body.

Silvania looked over to the shocked clowns staring at her. With a hideous, blood-curdling shriek, she longed for them. They all screamed as Silvania slashed them with her claws and used her tentacles to twist their limbs.

"DANA! STOP!"

Silvania was grabbed by someone from behind. She smacked whoever it was aside, but she came to her senses when she realized it was Ben!

"BEN!" Dana reverted to her normal Ectonurite form, freeing Zombozo. Rook and the Plumbers swooped in to apprehend Zombozo. But they were shocked to see Zombozo.

Zombozo's eyes were impossibly wide, his pupils shrunk to the size of a pea. He was curled in a fetal position, shivering and sputtering incoherent words.

"Dana, have you lost your mind?!" Ben said in anger. "You nearly scared him to death!"

"Well, he deserved it for nearly scaring you to death!" Dana retorted.

"That's no excuse for you to kill people! But you were so worked up that you forgot I was still strapped to a spinning wheel of death by a bunch of crazed clowns!" Ben shouted. "If Rook hadn't of shown up with his backup, I would have been dead from the knife throwing! Not the clowns scaring me! You should have focused on saving me!"

"Hey! If I didn't beat up those clowns, you would have been dead! You don't appreciate my kind at all! You're being a jerk just like you did back at New Phaetos!"

"I'm not being a jerk! I'm being honest!" Ben snapped. "You Ectonurites are more trouble than you're worth!"

Dana felt like a bullet ripped right through her heart. She let out a cry of anguish before flying away, tears falling from her eye.

"Now look what you've done, Ben!" Rook chided. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"Relax, she'll get over it." Ben scoffed. "I guarantee you, once she blows off some steam, she'll come flying straight back to us."

"And what makes you think she won't come back?"

"Because Dana loves us too much to leave us." Ben walked back to the Proto-truck. "I'm getting a smoothie."

But Dana was more hurt than Ben thought she was. The heartbroken ghost girl sat by a cliffside, crying her eyes out. But not too hard so they don't fall out.

A hand touched Dana's shoulder. "Is something the matter, my precious daughter?"

Dana turned to her side. It was Zs'Skayr sitting beside her.

"It's you..." Dana wiped her tears.

"What happened, Silvania? Tell me everything."

With a sobbing voice, Dana told him everything. Zs'Skayr was able to make out more than enough.

"You were right all along! Ben Tennyson is awful! He's the worst! I saved him and he just snapped at me for it!"

Zs'Skayr sighed. "I wish I could tell you I'm shocked, but that's just how that boy is. He only cares about himself and his heroic reputation." He put his arm around the young alien. "But I understand what you're going through, Silvania. And Tennyson doesn't. Why don't you come home with me? To Anur Transyl."

"Anur Transyl?!"

"That's right. It's a place where you'll be with your own kind, a place where you will be loved and appreciated, flaws and all."

In her darkest time, Dana decided not to call herself Dana anymore. She raised herself up, shoulders back and head held high. "Take me home...Father."

With a haunting smile, Zs'Skayr held Silvania's hand the the duo flew off together into space.


End file.
